Broken
by Patty Hillard
Summary: A short fic done by a sleep deprived mind.


_**Broken**_

_**By. Patty Hillard**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Broken. Or the cast of InuYasha. But I do own this story. And the characters Rayne, Shippo Jr., and Sarah.**_

I sit hidden in the shadows of the forest, watching the girl I have come to love. She is such a free spirit. This girl is so pure of heart. And she never shows hatred towards any one but the enemy. But I can see that there is pain in her heart. The one who was to be her mate has betrayed her. Her friends are all badly injured, and she is left with two choices. I don't know which she will choose but I am hoping that she will stay here. I watch her jump into the old well and vanish.

I look at a picture of her I had found one day. She is laughing and smiling so brightly. I love the way she laughs. Her smiles could light up the room. And yet she doesn't seem to smile enough anymore. Now that the jewel is complete and has been purified, she is left to make a choice. Stay here in the feudal era. Or return to her time in future Japan. But she can only choose one. If she chooses to go back home she can never return to here again. But if she chooses to stay here, she will never get to see her family again. I do not wish for her to leave her clan but I want her to stay here.

It has been a few years since the jewel was completed. I have watched her go between era's several times now. On her latest return she was carrying many items. In her bags I could see ningen food, clothes, and other things I did not recognize. But I did recognize one thing she was close to making her choice.

(I wanted you to know,

That I love the way you laugh.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.

I keep your photograph I know it serves me well.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain.

Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome.

And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.)

It has been four years more since her last return. I watched her raise both the fox kit Shippo, and the human child Rin. They are both teenagers now, but she has not aged once. She should be in her twenties by now, but she still looks to be 15. But I continue to watch her as the years roll by. After two more years she is celebrating a mating between the human child Rin, and the fox kit Shippo. I watch her as the months roll by and her 'children' have pups of their own. But then the worst happens.

The pups are just able to eat on their own when a demon attacks looking for the jewel. It kills both the fox and human. But the pups managed to hide themselves. I watch her as she fires her arrows to kill the demon. Then she holds the hanyou pups close to her and cries for the family she lost. I follow her as she walks to the village. Once she gets there she seeks out Keade, the monk Miroku, and the demon slayer Sango. There she tells them of the attack on Shippo and his family. Once she finishes telling them she says the one thing that I've been waiting for, for so long.

"I am ready to rid this world of the sacred jewel. But I will not be staying in this time because when the jewel is gone I will be returned to my own time. But I love you all and I will miss you. I am taking Rayne, Shippo Jr., and Sarah with me." After she said that my heart fell. I will not get to see her again ever. But I don't want to let her go. As I think of a way to make her stay her voice breaks my thoughts.

(The worst is over now.

And we can breathe again.

I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away.

There's so much left to learn,

And no one left to fight.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain,

Cause I'm broken, when I'm open.

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

Cause I'm broken, and I'm lonesome.

And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.)

"Sacred Jewel! I wish to rid you from this world, as well as to have all of my friends and family to be alive with me wherever I am to be sent." Upon hearing this I lift one brow. She wants everyone she considers to be a friend or family to be returned to her alive. But the jewel will only grant one wish. And it has to be of pure intent to rid it from this world. What is that girl thinking?

Before I get a chance to say anything or even to blink, I am transported into a different time. I can remember everything about the feudal era. Including how I had managed to live on for over 500 years to come to live in modern Japan. I remember that I am the boss of a huge company that has control of several other businesses. Then I felt a bite at my neck.

After I smacked at it I saw Myoga. "Flea what do you want here? And where exactly is here? The last thing I saw was a bright light heading towards me in the trees before I awoke here." I asked the impudent little flea as he stuttered over his answer before telling me that I was in my home. And that the castle was still in the Western lands and had also survived the warring era of Japan. He told me that I am the richest demon alive in all of Japan, even richer than the humans, and that at the moment I was in my office in the castle.

(Cause I'm broken, when I'm open.

And I don't feel like I am strong enough.

Cause I'm broken, and I'm lonesome.

And I don't feel right, when you're gone away.)

I felt out of place in this New World. But if I was here and Myoga is here then so is everyone else. Upon realizing this I decide to go in search of any of the others. The first person I see is the demon slayer Sango, with her is the monk Miroku and they are pushing a child in some sort of new age device. I try to remember what it is called, ah yes a stroller. Once they see me Miroku stands infront of the slayer and child. "What do you want demon? And how are you here? Kagome only wished for her friends and family to come to this time."

"Good question Monk. I do not know why I am here any more then you do. But whatever the reason is only Kagome will be able to answer that question." That being said I walked away from them. After walking a few more blocks I see the God tree sitting high up on a hill of steps. Then I smell a familiar scent. It is the Miko that I fell in love with 500 years ago. I climb the steps to see a shrine at the top. Back behind the shrine is a house and a building where I can sense the same power as that of the old well.

I start to head towards the well when a sutra flies past my head, hitting the tree. "Be gone demon! We don't need the likes of you around here." I look to see who the voice belonged to only to see an old priest. He has a small hint of Kagome's scent on him. I walk over to him as calmly as I could. "I am looking for Kagome." The old priest looks at me like I've grow a new head before I pull out the picture of her that I have carried for centuries. "You mean my grand daughter. What do you want with her demon?"

(Cause I'm broken, and I'm lonesome.

And I don't feel right, when you're gone.

You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore.)

Growing tired of the old man I walk away in search of the Miko. I pick her scent up again. This time it's stronger. Looking up I see her sitting in a window, her back is to me so she has yet to see me. But I know she can sense me. I jumped up to the window and climb through. "Kagome, Why am I here? I heard you're wish to the Scared Jewel. But I was never you're friend so why did it bring me here as well?" Upon hearing my voice she gets startled. Turning around she stares at me. I can see so many emotions in her eyes. And her scent is laced with fear, happiness, surprise, and for some odd reason a hint of longing.

"It's you! I never thought the jewel would bring you to my time as well. Why are you here in my room?" She seems frightened now more than anything else. "If you must know I was searching for you. I followed your scent here. I want to know why I am here in this time?" She is shaking now and before I know it she has her arms wrapped around my waist and she is crying into my shirt. I can hear some indistinct mumbles, before she lifts her head. There are tears in her eyes ready to fall as she starts to talk.

"Everyone came back that I loved as a friend or family. But they are not all here anymore. Inu...InuYasha was killed as well. When he returned to this time he had a job as a cop. He was shot and killed by Onigumo, Naraku. It seems even Naraku was returned to this time. But we won, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I fought him and won. He wasn't as strong in this time. Thankfully we were able to defeat him with out any deaths. Shippo and Rin were killed, in a bad car crash, a year after their children were born. I'm raising them now once again. Keade died last month after trying to fend off a demon."

"They are all dead. The only ones left are the children, Sango, Miroku, you, my grandpa, Kilala, Buyo, and I. Kouga and Ayame had just started their own family when a fire started and killed them all in their beds. The little imp Jaken died trying to help get them out of the house. Naraku killed Kikyou as well. He killed her when he killed InuYasha. My mother and brother were found dead in the well house a week after I returned before I made the wish. I'm so alone here. I had thought that by wishing you all to be here in my time would allow me to be with you all until we were old and died naturally. But I was wrong and now I'm alone. Please don't leave me."

Upon hearing this I am enraged. So many people that Kagome cared about were killed. Her friends, her family. All she has left is a small handful of people. And here I am loving her and hating her at the same time. I love her with all that I am. But I hate her for making me have to live in this era. As I realize just how childish I am being, I hold her in my arms. "Shhh Kagome, it will be ok. You have the Monk, and the Demon Slayer here still. And you have me. I will not let you lose another person to tragedy again."

She looked up at me with such hope in her eyes yet she was also fearful. I could tell that she was afraid that I would be wrong. And that she'd lose yet another person. Sadly though I realized too late that I was wrong. I could smell blood. And it was fresh. Then a familiar scent hit my nose. "Kagura!" I ran outside in time to see Kagome's grandfather laying in a pool of blood. I heard Kagome scream as she saw her grandfather.

"Kagome go get the children! Get them out of here I will take care of this wind witch!" As she ran in to get Shippo's pups I got ready to fight. By the time Kagome had the children and was heading towards the road the witch Kagura was nearly dead. I watched to make sure they made it to safety before hitting Kagura with a fatal blow. As she died she screamed out for Naraku. But there is where she made a mistake. "Naraku is dead witch. Just like you are about to be. But before you die are there any more incarnations of Naraku still alive?"

Just as she was about to answer her eyes went blank. I looked up only to see Naraku infront of me. In his arms were Kagome and the children. I grew furious. "NARAKU!" I roared. "Put her down! The jewel is gone forever you have no need for her anymore. "True I do not need her. But I do need her pups. They hold powers that will destroy the world. And I need your blood to use them." Big mistake the idiot told me his plans. I could tell by his smell that this was the REAL Naraku and not another puppet.

"Put them down Naraku, let's fight. You'll never get what you want from me or the children." Why am I being so protective over hanyou children? Why am I trying to protect a human at that? As he tosses them aside I run to catch them all. I get the children but I cannot catch Kagome in time and she hits the God Tree, hard. I can hear bones crack and crunch as she hits. And the sound sets me off. I attack Naraku with such fury that no one could survive.

With each passing moment of anger I feel I transform into my true form even more. By the time I am fully transformed I realize Kagome is barely able to breathe. I attack Naraku fast, and continuously. He never has a chance to hit me once. I land a bite on the spider scar on his back and my fang pierces into his heart. I can hear his screams of pain and anger as he drops to the ground. So the scar is his weak point? Fine by me.

I continue to attack his back tearing at his scar and ripping him apart until there is no longer any movement. But before I detransform I make sure to cover his body in poison to be sure that he is dead. As his bones melt away. I detransform and run to Kagome and the children. She is still unconscious and there is no breath coming from her. I grab her and the children and run to the nearest hospital.

How I know where I am going or what a hospital is I don't know. But I'll worry about that later. We arrive within a minute of leaving her house. I sit the children down and yell at the nurse to get help now. "She is not breathing! Help her now!" The nurse immediately gets a doctor out to the lobby and puts an oxygen mask on her. "What happened to her? What's her name?" Too many questions. But I tell them anyway. "We were attacked. She was thrown into a tree I could hear her bones breaking when she hit. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Now stop asking fucking questions and get her help!"

Being the most powerful person in Japan has its perks. They rushed off to get her helped and then came back to ask me for more information. "Sir what is her age? Are you related to her? When did the attack happen? Where did it happen? Do you know who did it? Was anyone else injured?" Again too many questions. But I answered more calmly seeing as how the triplets were awake and staring at me. "She is 26. Yes I'm related to her she's my fiancée, The attack happened nearly ten minutes ago. It was at the Higurashi shrine. The attacker was Onigumo, Naraku. Her grandfather was injured as well, he died though. And I believe the children were hurt as well." After that she asked for the children's ages, names and my name. "They are 2 yrs. old and their names are Rayne, Shippo Jr., and Sarah Higurashi. And I am Lord Sesshomaru Taisho."

Once she heard my name she stopped asking questions and ran back to the room they took Kagome to. I could hear the nurse saying that they had better do everything they could to heal Kagome if they wanted to keep their jobs. Then she sent another doctor out to get the children. After an hour the same doctor came out. "The children all seem fine Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing broken, mostly they are just bruised. And Kagome will be out of surgery soon. We have fixed her lungs, and now we are trying to repair her spine and ribs. She may not be able to walk again but she will live."

That is not what I was wanting to hear but the fact that she'll live is a blessing. I left to return to her house and gather her cat, and anything belonging to her, the children, or her family that she may want. Once I had gathered everything I could I had it sent to my castle. Then I returned to the hospital. Once at the hospital a nurse rushed over to me. "L..L..Lord Sesshomaru, Sir. I have bad news. Kagome is in a coma. Surgery had went well but she lapsed into a coma about 10 minutes ago."

I was angry but I went to find her room anyway. I took the triplets with me and went to see her. On a sterile white hospital bed laid Kagome. There was tubes running from her everywhere. She was so white that her hair looked even darker than usual. I wanted to tear Naraku apart worse then I had. But I walked over to Kagome's bed and put my hand over hers.

"Kagome, You will wake up soon. And when you do I want you to live in the castle with me. I am taking the children to live there. All of your belongings are there now. And I will tell your slayer friend that you are here. I love you Kagome and when you wake up I want you to be my mate." After I said that I gathered up the children and went in search of Sango and Miroku. I found them a few minutes later. "Monk, Slayer! I need to have a word with you."

They looked as though they were ready to fight. But once they saw I had the children they hesitated. "Sesshomaru, have you sank so low as to use children as a shield?" That made me laugh. "No. They are coming to live with me. I have come to you about Kagome. Naraku attacked her at her house. I have killed him for good now. But she is in a coma in the hospital, and may never walk again. I need to ask of you to help me. I need one of you to help with the children and the other to help watch Kagome. You may move into the castle with your child and the cat demon Kilala."

They did not expect this but Sango warily accepted my offer. "I will stay with the children. Miroku will care for Kagome. We will take turns each day to help. But if you hurt Kagome or one of the children I will destroy you." I nodded my understanding then told them to go home and that I will have a servant come for them soon to move them and their belongs to my castle.

Living in this era has made me soft. I'm allowing 5 humans, a cat, 2 demons, and a half-breed live with me. And to top it off I said that Kagome is my fiancée and I want her as a mate. What is wrong with me. When I arrived home I sent for a nursemaid to take the children to their room. "I want the room to be done to be a nursery, with four cribs. Also make up a guestroom for the Monk and Demon Slayer will be living here soon. They will need help to retrieve their belongings. And make sure there is a protective seal around the nursery."

Some years have passed and Kagome is still in a coma. The triplets have just turned 6. And they ask about their 'mother' daily. Today I am taking them to see her. As we walk in the room we find the room to be empty. Kagome and anything belonging to her is gone. I grab the nearest staff member and demand an answer. "Where is Kagome?" He starts to shake and stutters out that she went home today.

I drop him and the children and I race off towards the shrine. Once we reach the top of the stairs I see Kagome at the door. She is looking inside of her empty house. "Kagome?" I ask quietly so not to startle her. She turns to look at me and asks, "Where is everything? Why isn't my grandfather here? Where are my children? Sesshomaru why can't I walk right?"

It seems she does not remember the attack. I walk towards her and tell the children to come forward. Once they see her they all run over and hug her. "Okaa-san! You're finally awake! We missed you!" The human girl says. Kagome looks down at her and stares wide eyed. "Sa..Sarah? You're so much older! Is that Shippo and Rayne? You all are so big. How old are you?" Shippo smiles at her and jumps on her shoulder. "We are 6 now. Sesshomaru Otou-san says I look a lot like my daddy Shippo."

After all of the shock of everything she was told Kagome faints. I pick her up and we head back to the castle. Once in the castle I take her to my room and lay her in my bed. The children all go to bed as well for school and training in the morning. Life becomes pretty routine after that. And thankfully there are no more attacks from any other demons.

Four years down the road Kagome and I are mated now. We have had two pups of our own. Both are boys. I allow her to name them. "The oldest will be Sesshomaru Jr. and the youngest is InuYasha. Is that ok Sesshomaru?" I nod to her and smile at my sons. They are an odd pair. Sesshomaru Jr. is identical to me, he is even full demon. While InuYasha is a hanyou like his uncle and resembles him completely.

Kagome was never happier in her lifetime. She died around the age of 84. Sango and Miroku died when they were in their late 70's. But their grandchildren currently live with me. The children have all grown and now are raising pups of their own. Sarah turned out to have some demon blood in her so she will live like a demon but resemble a human. And although I know that our children will be around as long as I will. I am still sitting here waiting for the day Kagome returns to me again.

I loved the way she laughed. How she could light up a room with her smile. I wanted to steal her pain away. I keep her photograph, it serves me well. And allows me to remember exactly how she looked that day that I fell in love with her 600 years ago.

"But the worst is over now and we can all breath again knowing that we are safe once more. There's so much left to learn about this world. And no one is left to fight. And I don't feel like I am strong enough to fight alone. Because I'm broken without you here, and I'm lonesome without your touch. And I don't feel right, since you've gone away. I can't believe that you've gone away, that I don't feel you here anymore. You're presence has faded away. Leaving me broken, lonesome, and waiting for the day that you return. I love you Kagome, come back to me."

_**THE END**_

That's it end of story. I may write another chapter to put it in Kagome's point of view but I don't know yet. I started this story at like 2AM and it's 5AM now. But it's done. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read, review. Flames or comments welcome!

Ja Ne,

Patty!


End file.
